


Halloween Special: Ghost House.

by Xbertyx



Series: Halloween Specials [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: Ghost hunting with our five favourite reapers. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

 “A haunted house?” William asked, glancing away from the breakfast he’d been preparing.

 “Yeah, y’ know, those ones y’ ge’ at tha funfairs.” Ronald beamed, leaning his elbows against the top of the kitchen table.

 The elder reaper scoffed. “You have got to be joking. Finally, we are granted a little time off, and this is how you wish to spend it?”

 “Yeah, I do. Come on, Will, Grell really wants ta go – so do tha lads.”

 William turned back to the eggs he was cooking, not wanting to risk letting them burn. “No.”

 “Please. It’ll be a laugh.”

 “It is childish, Ronald.”

 Ronald pouted at the back of his partner’s head, huffing through his nose as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Babe ….”

 “I said no. Absolutely not.”

 With another sigh, Ronald slipped out of his chair. He approached William from behind, arms wrapping around a strong waist. Ducking his head under William’s arm, he whined “babe,” loud and drawn out.

 “Ronald,” William tutted, attempting to shake the irritating blonde from him. “You -.”

 “Please. I really want y’ ta come too.”

 “I don’t -.”

 “Y’ can’t say it’ll be no good before y’ even try it.”

 “Of course I can. As I just told you, it is meant for children. Now would you,” he pulled at Ronald’s arms, “please let go of me.”

 But Ronald wasn’t budging, arms like duck-tape around him. “Babe, come on. Pleaseeee. For me. We haven’t done anythin’ fun together in ages.”

 William sighed in annoyance. It was clear that Ronald wasn’t going to be quiet until he gave in. That, however, didn’t mean he was just going to agree blindly, without using it to benefit himself. “Fine. I suppose we can go.”

 “Awesome!” Ronald beamed. “Y’ll -.”

 “If you accompany me to the bookfair on Sunday.”

 Ronald slumped against him at the mention of books – how could he have forgotten about the damn fair? William had mentioned it so many times in the last week. A puff of air left him, but he straightened up, pecking his partner on the cheek as his arms fell to his sides. “Alright, babe. Deal.”

 “Yes, alright ….”

 “Aww, don’t be like tha’. Y’ll ‘ave a good time – I’ll make sure of it.”

\----------------

 “Don’t be so sappy,” William grumbled, yanking his hand out of the blonde’s grip. “If Sutcliff sees us, I will never hear -.”

 “I didn’t want y’ jumpin’ ta tha wrong place is all.”

 “I do know where we are supposed to be – just, just head there already, would you?”

 Ronald sighed, zipping up his hoodie. “Kay ….” He ported from the room, William following a moment later.

 Feet touched down on a dirt road, the couple side by side. Ronald glanced at Grell, giving her a smile. But it faded as he tilted his head upwards, eyes meeting the house in front of them. A dilapidated house, tiles missing from a rotting roof, not one window intact. Plants grew from the cracks in the outer walls, stone discoloured in dirty greens and browns.

 It was anything but inviting – no, it was frightening, threatening.  

 The address Grell had given – this didn’t look like a funfair? “Uh, Grell ….”

 “Yes, Darling?”

 “I … I thought we were goin’ ta a haunted house?”

 “Hmm?” She gave him an inquisitive look. “This is a haunted house?”

 “Not – I thought – a … a fairground one?”

 “Oh, no, Silly. Where’s the fun in that?”

 Ronald pulled at his hoodie. “It, it’s not fun, I guess.”

 “What is the matter?” William asked, leaning in close to Ronald while trying to hold in a chuckle. “You seem frightened.”

 “Na, na, I’m fine. I’m fine.” He swallowed.

 “Are you sure? We can go home if you need?”

 “I said I’m fine,” he replied, cheeks growing red at William’s teasing. He eyed the house again, the building seeming to grow more ominous in appearance by the second. _It’ll be fine. It’s just an old house. It just looks creepy – probs not even haunted. Yeah. Yeah …._

 Shit.


	2. It's an apparition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very late update. I'm sorry!

 Soon, Alan and Eric appeared in front of the house, the blonde carrying a backpack containing various ghost-hunting equipment. After exchanging greetings, the couple headed inside, Grell bouncing along behind them.

 William followed a few steps behind, intrigued and somewhat eager to enter now that the haunted house was real, though he’d love to get his hands on whichever incapable reaper was the cause of this.

 Sensing that Ronald wasn’t behind him, he turned on his heels, finding his partner hadn’t moved one step. “Ronald -.”

 “Yeah … comin’ ….” The blonde hurried to catch up to him. After all, he couldn’t guarantee that he’d be any safer on the grounds of this terrifying house on his own.

 They entered through the rotting door, metal hinges rusting and peeling. The mustiness hit them, an odour so thick and heavy that Ronald began to gag. Desperate to escape the horrid stench, he rushed down the hallway, looking behind himself with every step, at any moment expecting to see an apparition in the darkness.

 He brushed past his friends into the living room, broken furniture and cobwebs illuminated by moonlight through cracked windows. And instantly, he was met with frigid air, the temperature a stark contrast to that of the hallway. Shuddering, he pulled his coat around himself.

 Alan seemed to notice it too. “The temperature has really dropped in here.”

 “Well, I would think so.” Grell exclaimed. “This is the room where Elisa Jenkins knifed her husband to death before turning the blade on herself.”

 “Ye – what?!” Ronald stared at her, mouth dropping open.

 “What? I did say it was haunted, Darling. I don’t know what you expected.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “A dark history makes for a good scare.”

 Grell barely finished her sentence before a thudding, faint against the ceiling, was heard.

 “Uh … Will ….” Ronald stammered, moving to hide behind his partner, fingers curling in his coat as he clung to him.

 “Oooh,” Grell clapped her hands together, “activity already! How exciting!”

 Ronald pressed himself closer to William. “I, I don’t like this.”

 William huffed a little. “Stop being silly, Ronald. It is only a little tapping.”

 A whine slipped from between the blonde’s lips. _Only …._

 Eric set his backpack down in the room, and he and his partner began to unpack it, setting down things on the floor and turning on equipment.

 Ronald flinched again at a loud beeping sound, causing William to let out a large sigh. “It is just the device Eric is holding, Ronald.”

 “Oh … oh, right.” Realising how silly he was being, he eased himself away from his partner. “Sorry.” He watched as Eric began to walk around the room, holding a small metal contraption out in front of him as Alan followed with a video camera. “What’s tha’?”

 “It’s called an EMF meter. If there’s a ghost around, it’ll start flashing.” As if on cue, a whirring noise filled the room, the device lighting up to the max.

 Alan made an ‘oooing’ noise, hurrying over to his boyfriend. “Is it coming from in here?” He asked, free hand stretching out towards the drawing table standing before Eric.

 “Aye,” he waved the device in front of the wooden piece once more, watching as it lit up again, “seems like it.”

 Slender fingers curled around the handle of the top drawer. It was pulled out, the brunette dipping a hand inside. He frowned a little as he found something chunky and wooden hidden under brown, crinkled sheets of paper. As he pulled it from the tight confines of the drawer, turned it over, he realised that it was a framed photograph. Through the black, whites and greys, two middle-aged people in early 20th-century clothing stared back at him. The man seemed like any other of his time, a pipe in hand, but the woman standing at his side – there was something unsettling about her, her distant stare.

 Eric peered over at it, before the rest of the group drew closer to take a look.

 “Ooh,” Grell pushed her way between the couple, hand reaching out towards the photograph. “This is Mrs Jenkins,” she said, tapping her nail against the glass.

 “She’s … creepy,” Ronald breathed out quietly, shuddering as he looked at her. Though ‘creepy’ wasn’t the most fitting word. The woman looked deranged, as if she was going to snap at any moment.

 “Hm-mm. She is.” The redhead withdrew her finger –

**Crack.**

 The glass split from under her hand with a loud crunching, causing Alan to flinch. Ronald jumped backwards, finding his hiding place behind William’s back again. “Tha fuck?”

 “Ah … ah don’t ….” Eric stammered, turning slowly to face the centre of the room. “Mrs Jenkins … yer there? Are, are yer trying tae comminute with us?” He glanced at Alan, about to tell him to grab the ghost box, when a faint voice, words impossible to make out, sounded from behind him, sending a shiver through his core. “What the …?”

 “What is it?” Alan asked.

 “Ah, ah heard ….” He turned again, sure he was about to see someone standing right there. “There was a woman’s voice ….”

 “Oh, hell no!” Ronald made a dash for the door, but Grell caught hold of his collar, dragging him back to the group. “Don’t be so skittish, Darling.”

 “Didn’t y’ jus’ see tha glass shatter?! Eric jus’ said he heard – she’s gonna -.”

 “Going to do what? Hurt us? We’re reapers, Darling. Don’t be so silly.”

 “B-but, but -.”

 “We’ll be fine,” Alan agreed, though he sounded a little unsure.  

 “But – Will, I -.”

 “You were the one who forced me to come here in the first place,” William said sternly. “We are staying.”

 His shoulders slumped. “O-okay ….” He slipped back over to William, gripping onto the elder’s sleeve tightly. “S-so wha’ now?”

 “We continue to investigate, of course,” Grell grinned.

 Ronald swallowed down the lump in his throat. “K-kay ….”

 “We will search over here,” William stated, gesturing towards the bookshelf with his head. He walked towards it, Ronald following blindly behind him. Eric took a deep breath before resuming his work with his equipment.

 The room seemed to quieten down, the activity slowing to the odd bang and knock. The group decided to head upstairs, Eric setting up a locked off camera on a crucifix laying on a piece of paper before they left the room.

 On entering the master bedroom, Ronald relaxed a little, sighing in relief. It was warmer up here, significantly warmer. No scary ghost woman in this vicinity, hopefully.

 Grell went rummaging, soon gasping as she stumbled upon something intriguing. Alan was soon at her side, growing excited also. “A diary?”

 “Mmm, it seems so.” She plopped it on the dressing table, hurriedly flicking through to the last page. It was definitely Mrs Jenkins’. She began to read it out loud.

 “May the Lord forgive me for what I am about to do. He has to die. God forgive me. God forgive me. God forgive me.” Over and over, it repeated, until the writing became erratic, indecipherable.

 “Ugh … that’s creepy,” Ronald shuddered.

 “Mmm ….” Alan agreed.

 Soon, after searching the rest of the room, they grew bored of the lack of activity. Back to the living room it was.

 Alan was the first to enter, eyes widening slightly as he glanced at the floor. “Eric … the cross has moved.”

 “It has?” He hurried to take a look, before retrieving the camera. He grabbed his laptop from his bag, taking the SD card from the camera and slotting it inside. Soon, the video was playing.

 “Oh … wow,” Alan whispered as they watched the paper being yanked from under the item by an unseen force.

 “Elisa Jenkins,” Eric called out, “were yer the one who moved the crucifix? If it was, can yer give us a sign?”

 Everyone but William jumped as a loud bang sounded, the door slamming shut behind them.

 “So, it was yer. Don’t yer like crosses?” He paused, deciding to up the questions when he received no reply. “Didn’t God forgive yer? Yer took a knife tae yer husband, didn’t yer? Yer murdered him in cold blood.”

 That prompted a reaction.

 The door began to swing open and shut, slamming loudly, quicker, quicker – it was torn from its hinges, thrown to the floor at the feet of the reapers.

 “Ock, great!”

 “Great?!” Ronald cried. “Are y’ crazy? We, we need ta -.”

 “You are going nowhere.” William clamped a hand around his upper arm.

 “But Will, she, she’s -!”

 “We will be fine. Now be quiet.”

 “Why did yer do it?” Eric asked, over Ronald’s whining. “Eh? Why’d yer kill yer husband? Yer -.”

 “Outttt!” Came a disembodied voice, loud and angry.

 “No, ah -.”

 “Get out!” The room turned frosty, below freezing, a gust of wind sending a chill through the group.

 Ronald began to tremble, but not from the cold. “W-Will ….” He stuttered.

 “GET OUT!” Papers began to fly around the room, window frames splintering, chairs rocking and banging against the floor.

 “No, ah won’t.”

 A shriek filled the room, an apparition appearing in front of them. The ghostly grey woman stared at them with crazed eyes, arms outstretched towards Eric as she flew through the air with inhuman speed.

 Ronald squealed and promptly fainted.

 Icy hands closed around Eric’s neck, William disappearing from the room as the blonde began to tussle with the raging spirit.

 He appeared back in the room with his scythe in hand, promptly swinging it directly at Mrs Jenkins. With a scream, she disappeared, the reap complete.

 Grell gasped. “Will! Why would you do that?”

 “Aye,” Eric glared, completely ungrateful for being saved. “Yer ass. We were getting some great footage.”

 “Mmm,” Alan agreed, looking over the top of his camera.

 “Because, no matter how entertaining this may have been, we are still reapers. We still have a responsibility to the deceased. Still,” he bent down, slinging Ronald over his shoulder before straightening up, “I thank you for the enjoyable evening.”

 And with that, he left, leaving Grell to pout into thin air.

\----------------

 “Ugh ….” Ronald rolled his head from side to side as he slowly drifted from sleep. “Will …?”

 “Yes, I am here. Are you alright?”

 “I’m … fine.” He blinked, remembering what had transpired as he slowly sat up on the bed. “Oh … we … we saw a real ghost.”

 “We did.”

 “Ah, heh.” He gave a weak chuckle. “Tha’ was fun, babe.”

 William gave a sly roll of the eyes. His partner wasn’t finding it fun half an hour ago. “It was. We will have to do it again sometime.”

 The blonde paled again. “Heh … yeah. Sure ….”

_No way in hell …._

**Author's Note:**

> Final part might be up a few days after Halloween, but I'll try my best to have it up on time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
